


forget me not

by pumpkinpickles



Series: third time's the charm [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Scandalshipping, THIS IS NOT....PRIDE/RIVALSHIPPING...., i used set instead of seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpickles/pseuds/pumpkinpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck me,” Set breathes.</p><p>And Atem gladly would have, if, Set wasn't drunk, and he himself wasn’t drunk.</p><p>(Or, Atem and Set are sloppy kissy drunks and it doesn't change, whether it be 3000 years ago or the present time. and flowers are nowhere in sight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> this is a literal reincarnation au. nothing to do with the current story plot/timeline whatesoever. 
> 
> funfact: i wrote this while /I/ was drunk. and if im sinning im dragging all of you down with me.

“Fuck me,” Set breathes.

 

And Atem gladly would have, if, Set wasn't drunk, and he himself wasn’t drunk.

 

So he offers a tipsy smile instead. Noses his partner’s cheek. Feels Set sink into the mattress with a sigh, arms curling around his waist. Stretches out on the bed. Allows the silk sheets slide over his legs. Wrapping his tanned legs round and over Set's long pale ones, thighs squeezing.

 

“Mmm, i’d love to but..,” Atem trails off, placing a misaimed kiss on the corner of Set’s lips, feeling his own lips curve up when Set giggles breathlessly at the kiss.

 

Thanks every God he knows - including himself, mockingly, ironically - that Set is a happy drunk, that Set is a lightweight, that the wrinkles between Set’s brows are dispersed with butterfly kisses and alcohol.

 

Angling his face to sloppily catch Atem’s lips, though Set seemed more content smiling against Atem’s lips than doing any actual kissing.

 

“I missed you.” Set murmurs, softly kissing Atem with every word.

 

Atem tries to say, "Me too," but the words feel slurred and won’t come out right. Nuzzling Set’s forehead, a low hum is made instead.

 

Shifting closer, closer, _closer_ , until their breaths intermingle.

 

Atem greedily steals a long kiss, parting his lips, lazily slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Set giggled again, eagerly pressing back, making Atem's own smile tug wider, runs a hand through the other’s tangled brown locks.

 

He liked that sound. Low and guttural yet bright and full of life. Wishes Set would laugh so comfortably on a usual basis. Wishes Set wasn’t made up of pent up stress and cigarette smoke.

 

Wishes Set could lie beside him, curled together, with tomorrow an afterthought and lust a current, washing over both until hands curled into sheets and noiseless sounds erupted from throats - forever, and ever, and ever.

 

Atem took his time savouring Set's taste, bitter wine and tobacco; oaths kept, promises broken and salt, so, so much salt.

 

Interlaced their fingers. Until Set parted from the kiss first, panting, a shine in his eyes tinged orange from the overhanging lights.

 

Leaning down to plant kisses along Set’s jaw, caressing his neck. Atem knows Set blushes with every part of his body except his face. Nips a reddening ear. Hears Set’s startled gasp, bites harder to earn a stifled moan and a face buried in the crook on his neck.

 

"...Don't think...the wine is helping you...sleep..." Atem laughs, feathering lips over Set's cheeks.

 

"Insomniac," Set brushes off, sighing at the sensation of Atem's hands ghosting his back. Pressing into kinks he didn't know he had. Melting into his arms.

 

Set slid lower into the bed. Presses a kiss on Atem's jaw, earning a surprised chuckle. Let Atem feed him more grapes. Licked his fingers clean, inviting and tantalizing.

 

"Tease." Atem whispers. Cradling Set's chin with one hand. Fingers dancing over his cheek. Watching his eyes slip shut, a gusty breath escaping his lips, running over his hand.

 

"More wine?" Set asks, a lopsided smile decorating his face.

 

"Only if you let me feed it to you." A teasing lilt in his voice. A raised brow in return.

 

"Oh, to be served by a once great pharaoh, what a great honour." Another charming laugh. No mockery in his words, unlike his usual biting remarks. Half-lidded eyes gazing fondly, lovingly, reserved only for Atem's eyes. A look Atem greedily hoarded to himself.

 

Taking a mouthful of wine, Atem beckons to Set, who gives him an incredulous look, brain dulled by the wine and unable to catch up with Atem's intentions. Pushes himself up, only to meet Atem's lips. Parting mouth in surprise, tasting rich wine and Atem's tongue again.

 

Wine trickling down both chins, staining silk and lips that glides and smacks clumsily. Atem's tongue licking up Set's chin as the other swallows, trailing along the stray wine path until he meets Set's mouth once more.

 

"Oh." Is all Set could manage. So this is what you meant, goes unsaid, lost in the throes of his drunken haze. Mind only able to focus on Atem's hands cradling his face. On the teeth clacking against one another awkwardly, painfully. On the laughter that bubbles from Atem’s throat at his miserable attempt at luring Set into a more sensual kiss.

 

“Terrible.” Set finally says. One hand cupping the back of Atem’s neck, the other hand’s fingertips massaging his own lips. Unable to hide the mischievous smile behind his pianist fingers. “Just, terrible.”

 

Atem laughs, again, airy and delightful. Sound like a waterfall running over Set’s parched desert soul. Takes the hand upon lips in his own. Delicately bringing his own chapped lips to the knuckles.

 

“My sincerest apologies, princess.” Places kisses on each knuckle, running his thumb over the boney fingers. Hears Set’s laugh ring in his ears, takes the timing to steal a kiss on Set’s chin. “Forgive me?”

 

“Cheat.” Set murmurs back, affectionately kissing the shorter man’s forehead, who leans up, grins.

 

“You still love me.” Shifts upwards to share an eskimo kiss, releases Set’s hands from his lips only to capture and tangle it with his hand. Hypnotised by the long eyelashes shyly fluttering, the glimmer in those azure orbs intoxicating as the red splashed across shirt and silk.

 

“I have for over three thousand years.” The free hand of the pianist roams. Finds the thundering beat of his lover’s heart beneath his palm. Closes the distance between them, lips twitching into a smile as a low sigh is felt before the kiss is reciprocated.

 

Moonlight pours from the balcony, clashing with the dull yellow-orange bedside lights, bathes the figures entangled on the bed. Illuminates both sets of eyes, deeply entrenched in one another.

 

“More wine?”

  
“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> set tastes salty from being left alone after atem died w/ no proper goodbyes. also tears.


End file.
